A Bet with Cupid
by kuramalempin
Summary: With Valentine's Day just around the corner, the group is determined to figure out who their favourite bubbly siren has fallen over. She claims cupid never shot her, but Rarity's instinct knows otherwise. So they make a bet, if the group can guess Sonata's crush by the end of the week, they win, if they can't, then Sonata wins.


A Bet with Cupid

"It's such a pretty day! I love spring!" Sonata practically sings as she looks around the park.

"It is a lovely day," Rarity agrees with a smile. "The flowers are quite lovely this time of year."

"And the birds are singing and the bees are buzzing! It's just perfect!" Sonata cheers as she skips off towards the field in front of her. She leaves the group under the pavilion each wearing a look of confusion.

"I don't know what drugs you gave her, but she's way more happy than usual," Rainbow remarks, looking at Adagio.

"For the first time in a millennium, I'm innocent. Perhaps Aria; She's playing squirrel in the trees if you want to ask," Adagio shoots back, nodding at a tree more than a couple feet away.

"What's she doing up there anyway? Napping?" Rainbow asks raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe avoiding Sonata," Sunset say laughing.

"She has been in full swing lately," Adagio mumbles to herself.

"Oh she's fine!" Pinkie exclaims happily.

"Of course you'd think so Pink," Applejack remarks, chuckling to herself, "It seems though that not even hidin' is savin' her from Sonata."

The group turns their attention to the tree where Aria is resting. Sure enough, Sonata is sitting at the trunk while staring up and chatting away.

"I bet you ten bucks the first thing Aria said is what," Rainbow starts, smirking.

Adagio cocks an eyebrow, "twenty, says that it was fuck off."

"You're on!" Rainbow cheers.

"What if it's neither?" Fluttershy softly asks.

Adagio smirks to herself, "Oh trust me; I've won."

Rainbow grins victoriously then yells down the field, "Hey Aria and Sonata! Come here! I've got a question!"

Adagio hides a smile as the purple siren jumps down from the tree. "Prepare to lose twenty dollars Rainbow Dash."

"What do you want?" Aria growls as she walks up, with Sonata close on her heels.

"Random question, whenever Sonata ran up to you in that tree, what was the first thing you said?" Rainbow asks, trying to sound nonchalant.

Aria rolls her eyes. "You woke me up, to ask me that? I told her fuck off, what else." Rainbow lets out a defeated huff, and Adagio grins in victory.

"Another useless bet?" Aria snaps looking at the pair.

"It's not useless if I win," Adagio remarks with a devilish grin as Rainbow extends the money.

"But you always win!" Sonata giggles happily. "Why do you still make bets?"

"Cause Rainbow is as big of an idiot as you are," Adagio smirks.

"Hey! You're mad at her not me!" Sonata laughs and gently hits Adagio's shoulder.

"She's always mad at you Sonata," Aria growls, rolling her eyes, "Just like I'm always annoyed by you." Aria turns around and starts to walk back towards her tree. "If any of you need something from me, reconsider."

"Okay Aribear!" Sonata chimes happily in unison with Pinkie's, "Okie Dokie Lokie!"

"Seriously what is wrong with you two? She just snapped at us, and you're happy!" Rainbow asks, completely lost. Pinkie gives a big grin in response, and Sonata giggles dreamily. "And you! You're on something else altogether! What is wrong with you today?" Rainbow exclaims at the bubbly siren.

"I just feel happy," she replies with a wide smile turning a tinge of pink.

Rarity eyes her for a second then squeals loudly. "What's his name?" Everyone in the group quickly turns to her for her sudden outburst. "Don't ask me what I am talking about either darling. I've seen enough romance movies to know a crush when I see one! And you are quite the smitten kitten! So who is he?"

Sonata turns a shade of red and twiddles her thumbs. "I d-don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh my god… It's true. For the first time in four thousand years, Sonata Dusk has a crush," Adagio says in shock. "Why did you not tell me?"

"C-cause I don't," Sonata stammers out very quickly then looks away blushing.

"She's never going to just admit it y'all," Applejack cuts in.

"I'm sure it's very personal," Fluttershy says softly.

"But now I have to know!" Rarity exclaims in a huff.

Adagio cuts her eyes at Rainbow then smiles wide. "Sonata?" The blue siren raises her head to look at her leader. "Let's make a bet."

Rainbow grins widely, "Now that is speaking my language! What did you have in mind?"

"Valentine's Day is Saturday, that is five days from now," Adagio starts with a smirk, "each day, you give us a hint about your crush. If we can all guess it by Friday, you'll treat us all to dinner on Saturday."

"What if I win?" Sonata asks, starting to get interested.

"I buy you ice cream whenever you want for the next month," the golden siren remarks back, knowing the blue girl couldn't resist.

Sonata brings her hand to her chin thinking for a moment. "I give you one hint a day? So five hints?"

Adagio nods, "Monday through Friday daily hints. Then, once you give us the last hint, we get to guess your crush. Sound fun?"

Sonata breaks out in a big smile. "Why not!" She giggles to herself, "Rainbow has lost every bet she's ever placed!"

Adagio smirks. "But I've always won, and this time will be no different." She smiles evilly at Sonata then turns to the group. "Are you in?"

"Nobody would turn down a free meal," AJ laughs. Fluttershy nods smiling.

"Sounds fun," Sunset says with a grin.

"SCAVENGER HUNT!" Pinkie screams, happily jumping up and down.

"I am just as curious as you are! And we shall prevail with Detective Rarity on the case!" the purple haired girl sings.

Adagio gets a chilling smirk across her face then turns to Sonata. "It's a bet then."

Monday

"Good morning guys!" Sonata chimes skipping up to the group.

"Morning ladies, where's Aria?" Rainbow asks looking around for the missing member of their trio.

"Had to turn something into her science teacher," Adagio states, joining the group with Sonata.

"She probably wants nothin' to do with this anyway," AJ says to everyone.

"You're probably right dear. Bets and games do not seem to be her cup of tea," Rarity remarks with a playful giggle. "But they are ours!" Rarity reaches into her backpack and pulls out a yearbook from the current year and a black ink pen. "This book has every guy in our school in it! So every time you give us a hint, I can write it in the cover, and then cross out every boy who doesn't fit your dream guy!"

Sonata just laughs at the excitement of the girl in front of her then matches it. "Okay! So what's today's question?"

Every eye in the group hits Rarity. "Am I asking today's question?" She asks looking around.

"I'll do it if you want," Adagio says looking at Rarity.

"You initiated the game, so it is only fair! Host always goes first," Rarity exclaims with a smile then clicks her pen ready to copy the answer into her book.

Adagio cocks an eyebrow thinking for a minute, then turns her head to Sonata. "Describe his body in one word."

"Adagio!" Sunset quickly scolds, softly hitting the siren in the arm.

"It was the first thing that came to mind Shimmer. Besides, judging by the look on her face, she's looked quite often," Adagio remarks playfully at the blushing siren next to her.

Sonata turns a darker shade of red at the teasing then squeaks out a barely audible, "toned."

"Toned?" Rarity repeats with a small smile, now more curious then ever.

"Y-yeah, like muscular," Sonata stutters out bright pink.

"Muscular how exactly? Like Bulk Biceps muscular?" Rainbow asks.

"Or like The Incredible Hulk?" Pinkie exclaims, "Hulk Smash!" Sonata giggles then shakes her head.

"Oh!" Rarity chimes, "He's that thin, but still muscular, toned but not bulky, detailed but not chiseled type correct?"

Sonata turns a shade of pink at the dead on description, "Y-yeah, sounds right." Rarity gives a contempt smile as she opens up the cover of her book to write the first clue of the week.

Tuesday

"We've been waiting for you!" Pinkie exclaims as Sonata sits down at the lunch table.

"I'm sorry! Ari and I went to my locker to grab my books! She'll be over here in a second!" Sonata chimes happily.

"Speaking of books," Rarity sings as she pulls her yearbook out of her lap. "Who's asking the next question?"

The group stays silent. "Eh why not," Sunset says breaking the silence. "Uh, what's an article of clothing he always wears?"

"Clothes!" Rarity cheers, "A perfect question!" She opens up the book to its cover with a smile.

Sonata breaks out in a wide grin, "that's a lot easier then yesterday's question!" She giggles happily, "Jeans!"

"He's toned and always wears jeans?" Rarity asks writing away in her notebook.

"You've got it!" Sonata chimes with a playful giggle then starts to eat her lunch happily as her siren best friend soon occupies the seat beside her.

Wednesday

"All y'all's questions have been bout the physical stuff! She's described every sports player in the school," Applejack complains with a sigh, looking at the open yearbook on the desk.

"Relax darling, we have three more questions, and you can ask the next one. Besides, we've already narrowed our search to every sports player in school," Rarity playfully coos to Applejack.

Applejack tries to roll her eyes but ends up chuckling to herself. "You're something else Rare."

Rainbow grins extremely wide, "If she wasn't something else, she wouldn't be a rarity!" This time, Applejack has no trouble rolling her eyes at the joke.

"Did I miss a joke?" Sonata chimes as she opens the door walking in the room.

"Rainbow Dash told it, so no, it wasn't a joke," Adagio remarks with a smirk.

"Oh play nice Adagio," Sunset softly scolds and rests a hand on her shoulder.

Adagio laughs to herself at the idea of being nice. "Yes mother, I'll be sure to not get into any fights at the playground," she sensually teases running a finger up Sunset's chin smirking.

Sunset quickly turns away a deep shade of red and quickly asks, "What's your question Applejack?"

Adagio smirks to herself then looks toward Applejack waiting.

"Hm alright, tell me bout cha boy's personality," AJ says with a smile.

"And none of that dreamy eyes cute face gunk! Just cause you think he's cute doesn't mean we will," Rainbow chuckles.

Sonata giggles cheerfully, "a little rough around the edges, really quiet unless they know you."

"You mean to tell me, that you like a rough and tough mystery man? Sweet little you?" Rainbow asks in shock.

Sonata gives a gentle shrug then an innocent smile.

Thursday

"I wanna go next!" Pinkie exclaims gleefully.

"Okay, okay darling you may! Just let me grab a pen," Rarity assures as she looks through her bag.

Pinkie pulls a pen from her hair and extends it to Rarity. "There you go!" She quickly turns to Sonata. "Now you! What's your boyfriend's hair like?"

Sonata thinks for a second, then remarks cheerfully, "Long!" Rarity quickly writes the new information in her book happily.

"One more day and you owe us a free meal!" Rainbow cheers grinning at Sonata, "There aren't that many long haired muscular bad boys at CHS!"

"But there are a lot of ice cream places in town Dagi!" Sonata giggles with a smile.

"You think that you've got this locked up?" Adagio asks raising an eyebrow. "You think you can outsmart us?"

Sonata grins happily then innocently giggles, "I didn't say anything about being smart!"

Friday

"I only have a few boys to choose from now," Rarity chimes as she points to the pictures in the yearbook. "Now I just have to come up with a question that singles out one of them."

"I'd say skin color but some of them match," Applejack mumbles looking down the book.

"I'd say sports teams but that would only cut it in half," Rainbow grumbles sighing.

"Maybe we were in over our heads," Sunset sighs sitting down in a chair.

Rairty's eyes scan the pages again then she quickly lights up jumping out of her chair. "I'VE GOT IT!" She grabs her phone and immediately texts Sonata: Final Question. What is one accessory he always wears? She taps on her phone waiting patiently until it lights up: Bracelets! Rarity whips the pen out from behind her ear and starts marking through the images on the page, until a single picture remains.

"Oh my," Rarity says in awe.

"What is it?" Adagio asks looking over her shoulder. "There's no way," she immediately says seeing the picture left in the book.

"Don't leave us in suspense! Who just got us a free dinner?" Rainbow cheers, happy she won the bet.

Rarity slowly turns to Applejack and says softly, "Big Mac."

"Sonata! Sonata! We've got it!" Rainbow cheers as the group runs up to the blue siren in the court yard.

Sonata turns around then smiles widely at her friends. "You're going to guess?"

"We're not gonna guess Sugarcube! We've got it! You like my big brother," AJ hoots with a big grin.

The group's smiles slowly start to fade as Sonata tilts her head to the side confused. "You have a brother?"

"Y-you're jokin'…. right?" Applejack slowly asks.

"I knew you had a little sister! But I didn't know you had a little brother too? Is he adorable?" Sonata asks smiling wide.

"Wait, so it isn't Big Mac?" Rainbow asks trying to wrap her head around the situation.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know who that is," Sonata says with a soft smile.

"Then we're out of luck," Applejack softly mumbles with a small chuckle, "our wallets are going to go to Sonata's ice cream I guess."

Sonata smiles happily, "Hey! Since we're not going out to dinner tomorrow, let's go to the park again!"

"Why not, I'll cook for us there!" AJ agrees with a small smile trying to lighten the mood.

"Valentine's Day barbeque? Sounds fantastic," Sunset chimes starting to get happier.

"It's no fancy dinner, but I guess it'll work," Rainbow says with a laugh grinning childishly.

"You would've had to wear a tie to dinner," Fluttershy softly giggles at Rainbow Dash.

"Eh, that's true. I guess I'm okay with not being in a monkey suit for an hour," Dash cheers with a big grin.

Saturday Valentine's Day

"That does smell really good Darling," Rarity sings towards Applejack.

"I'll show y'all a meal y'all won't soon forget!" AJ hoots back tipping her hat at Rarity. "Go round everybody up while I get things ready."

"The only ones missing are my idiots," Adagio states looking around.

"Sonata's probably doing what she does best, bugging Aria," Sunset chuckles.

The group shares a laugh then looks around the park for the missing duo. "I found them!" Pinkie exclaims pointing towards the same tree from earlier in the week. A familiar sight of Aria in the tree looking down to the bubbly siren by the trunk meets their eyes.

"I've never seen the appeal of climbing trees, but Aria seems to enjoy it," Adagio mumbles to herself rolling her eyes.

"That's it," Fluttershy softly whispers. Everybody under the pavilion turns to the shy girl.

"What's it?" Adagio asks.

"It's Aria," Fluttershy whispers looking towards the tree.

"We know that's Aria! But what the hay does that got to do with nothin'?" Applejack inquires confused.

"The answer. It's Aria. That's Sonata's crush," Fluttershy explains to the group.

"Oh please," Adagio starts.

"A question you didn't ask is the gender of her crush. We all just assumed it was a boy," Fluttershy says with a small smile.

"Cause Sonata isn't gay. Especially not for her best friend of a thousand years," Adagio snaps at the yellow girl.

Fluttershy slowly looks at Rarity and asks, "Will you read me off the list?"

Rarity raises an eyebrow, "The first clue was toned."

"You said Aria climbs trees all the time Adagio, that has to need some upper body strength," Fluttershy explains tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"The second clue was jeans!" Pinkie quickly exclaims with wide eyes.

"Hey! But the third clue was rough and tough and Aria isn't…" Rainbow starts, "Oh dang."

"The fourth clue was long hair, but we just assumed it was long hair on a boy," Sunset remarks starting to get convinced.

"And the fifth clue was bracelets, which Aria never leaves the house without," Adagio mumbles in shock. "My idiot is in love with my other idiot."

"And you're the only one who saw it Flutters," Rainbow slowly says in awe. "You figured it out. YOU FIGURED IT OUT!"

Rainbow lets out a loud cheer. "Sonata! Come here!" The blue siren jumps up off the ground then skips up towards the pavilion.

"I'm here!" She chimes happily.

"We figured it out! A day late, but Fluttershy figured it out! It's Aria!" Rainbow cheers with a victorious grin.

Sonata turns a shade of pink smiling. "How'd you figure it out Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy turns the colour of her hair. "I saw you looking up at Aria in the tree, and you had the same look I have when I look at D-Dash."

Rainbow scratches the back of her neck nervously as Rarity giggles happily.

"So we didn't even need the hints! You just had to look at Aria," Applejack hoots with a laugh.

"What about me?" Aria asks walking up lazily with her hands behind her head.

"We were talking about a game," Sonata giggles happily.

"You're always on about something," Aria grumbles rolling her eyes. "What is it this time?"

Sonata just giggles with a tinge of pink. "Well!" Pinkie exclaims jumping out of her seat. Sunset Shimmer quickly stands up going to cover Pinkie's mouth, but doesn't make it in time. "We were playing a game of who could guess Sonata's crush, and it turned out to be you!" Sonata immediately turns dark red embarrassed.

"Pinkie Pie!" Adagio snaps angrily.

"She trusted us!" Rarity scolds.

"Was it a secret?" Pinkie asks tilting her head to the side.

Aria raises an eyebrow. "I know you never make sense, but can you try to explain?" Sonata gives Rarity an affirmative nod. Rarity takes in a sharp breath then soon exhales the whole story.

Aria listens then chuckles at the end. "She played you for fools to get ice cream. She knew you'd never guess a girl. I didn't think she could be that smart though." She turns to the small blunette next to her, who is looking down bright red. "It was a joke," Aria states not wanting it to even be a question.

"T-they asked me who struck me with cupid's arrow. O-only one person came to mind," Sonata stammers out not daring to look up at Aria.

Aria narrows her eyes then angrily snaps, "Cupid needs to calm the fuck down." Sonata quickly winces ready to cry until she feels a soft peck against her cheek. "Cause he struck me too." Sonata's head quickly darts up to look at Aria's face.

"W-what?" She stutters nervously. Aria rolls her eyes not going to repeat herself. Sonata breaks out in a big grin then giggles, "Hey Ari?"

"Hm?" She replies to the smaller siren.

"Can our first date be ice cream? Dagi's treat!" Sonata gleefully chimes as the two other sirens slam their hands into their face's sighing.


End file.
